


I can’t restraint myself that much.

by lovingnekossex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Eren being to cute for Levi, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingnekossex/pseuds/lovingnekossex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of one day when Levi is just back from a tiring mission and finds Eren waiting for him to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t restraint myself that much.

_That just had to be illegal._

He approached the lump under the covers and gently stroked Eren’s cheek. His skin was pale and clear under the blue light of the moon. He had to recompose himself first and clear his throat before finally speaking.

\- Oi, Eren, who gave you permission to sleep in my bed, huh?

His tone was rude but not rude at all. Eren’s eyes slowly opened.  _Crap, he really, really was cute_. He totally looked like one of those little puppies that sleep at your room’s door as if they were afraid you might leave the house without them at any moment.

\- C-corporal?

\- Who if it isn’t.

\- Sorry, I was waiting for you and it got really late…

 _Shit, not this_. Waiting,  _waiting_. Levi could almost see the ears and tail.  
He looked still sleepy and Levi had to help him sitting up properly. His eyes were teary and his mouth open in a big yawn.

\- Come on, brat, if you are here I won’t be able to sleep  _at all_. So just get out. I’m dead tired.

Not that it wasn’t true. He didn’t have a single pure intention when it came to Eren and it didn’t feel like he would be able to keep under control any of those feelings in his own room and  _his own bed_.

Hearing this, Eren reacted as if he had finally woke up and sat Levi on the bed instead, changing their positions. Then just passed his right leg over him pressing his own weight on the other’s lap.

\- Well, not that we have to sleep, right?

\- Wha-?

He then shut Levi’s mouth closed in a deep kiss. Licking his bottom lip with hungry passion when they separated to breath. Then went down to his neck and sucked a bit, enough for Levi to  _feel it_  but not enough to leave a mark.  _And Levi was totally feeling it_. Eren smirked and grabbed Corporal’s hands putting them in his ass and pressing a bit on both sides.

\- Oh, -he looked down at Levi’s pants- it seems to _work_.

\- You fucking cunning brat. You are _so_  going to repent this...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes (?) English isn't my native language.


End file.
